


Day 1: Meet-Ugly

by GemmaRose



Series: FMA Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: All he wanted was a place to sit and have a drink, and a room to stay the night. Not to end up in the center of a bar fight.





	Day 1: Meet-Ugly

“What’d you say to me?” the man growled, standing from his bar stool. Hohenheim looked over his shoulder, then back at the angry local, and pointed a finger at his chest.

“Me?” he asked, and the man snarled at him harder. “I just wanted to know if-” he was cut off mid-word by a punch that knocked his nose askew, and staggered back into the table behind him. There was a sound of shattering glass, and thankfully he managed to catch himself on the tabletop instead of toppling into it.

“Hey, watch it!” someone at the table yelled, and there was the sound of chairs scraping against the wooden floor. Hohenheim staggered back upright, covering his nose with a hand to conceal the red lightning which crackled around it, healing the damage.

“Fight over there, blondie.” a voice demanded, shoving him forward roughly into what was quickly becoming a full fledged bar fight. He dodged as many hits as he could, but one woman managed to keep getting him whenever he managed to evade a blow from one of the larger men. By the time the owner got fed up and threw them out, he ached all over and was dead certain that without the healing properties of his immortal body his face would already be a swollen mess of bruises.

The locals stumbled off, grumbling under their breath, and Hohenheim sat down heavily on the stoop of the bar. Well, there went his chances of finding a room for the night. Footsteps approached, and he looked up to see the woman who’d pummelled him during the fight. Her hair had come loose from its bun, and now hung loosely around her pale face.

“You’re not from around here.” she said simply, a statement not a question. Hohenheim shook his head.

“Where’re you from?” she asked, looking him up and down.

“East.” he answered honestly. “But I’ve been travelling.”

“And you were gonna ask Reiber for a room.”

He nodded. “It’s alright.” he waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve had to sleep rough in worse weather.”

The woman sighed, and held out a hand to him. “Doesn’t sit right with me, leaving a person out when it’s fixing to rain.”

She didn’t look like she would take no for an answer, and Hohenheim didn’t want to be subjected to her right hook again, so he sighed and let her pull him to his feet. “Where do you live?” he asked, dusting off his coat.

“Down that way.” she gestured down the road, away from the train tracks. “I’m staying with my master, but he’s off on a call in Kauma til tomorrow afternoon so he can’t tell me not to put you up in the guest room for the night.” she smiled, and Hohenheim got the distinct impression that this was not a woman to be trifled with.

“If you insist.” he chuckled wearily.

“Name’s Pinako, by the way.” she said as she started down the road.

“Hohenheim.”

“Hohenheim, huh?” she grinned over her shoulder at him. “Welcome to Resembool.”


End file.
